Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell Frank Welker (born March 12, 1946) is an American actor who, for most of his career, has specialized as a voice actor, is best known for his role as Fred Jones from the Scooby-Doo franchise since its conception in 1969; as the only original voice actor still with the Scooby-Doo franchise, along with the voice of Megatron in the Transformers franchise; specifically Transformers G1 and Transformers: prime, as well as Scooby-Doo since 2002. In 2016, Welker received an Emmy Award in honour of his lifetime achievement. Filmography Movies * The Land Before Time (1988) - Sharptooth, Spike and Domeheads Gang * Oliver & Company (1988) - Louie the Hot Dog Vendor, dog sounds and additional voices * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Joanna, Marahute, talking white mouse and additional special vocal effects * Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Footstool and Wolves * Aladdin (1992) - Abu, Rajah and Cave of Wonders * The Return of Jafar (1994) - Abu and Rajah * The Lion King (1994) - Additional voices * The Pagemaster (1994) - Horror, Parrot, Raven and Dragon * A Goofy Movie (1995) - Bigfoot * Pocahontas (1995) - Flit * Balto (1995) - Grizzly Bear * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Velociraptor * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Djali, Akilles and Baby Bird * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Abu, Rajah and Fazahl * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Tickles * Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Farley Wink * Hercules (1997) - Pegasus * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Phillippe and Sultan * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Sultan * Mulan (1998) - Cri-Kee, Khan and the Hayabusa the falcon * Quest for Camelot (1998) - Ayden * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Flit * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Turkey and Figaro * The Tigger Movie (2000) - Bees and Frogs * The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Altivo * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Max * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Dragonfly and Black Jaguars * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Reggie and Dog sound effects * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Grizzly Bear * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Lucifer, Pom-Pom and Bruno * Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Nana 2 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Djali and Achilles * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Obby and Mantell * Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Sparky and additional voices * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Additional voices * Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Bull Moose * Mulan II (2004) - Cri-Kee, Khan and Little Brother * Bambi II (2006) - Dogs * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Lucifer * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Spinosaurus